Une fois de trop !
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Felicity n'a pas pu pardonner à Oliver son mensonge et malgré ce faux mariage, elle décide, après avoir rompu avec Oliver de quitter la Team Arrow, laissant un Oliver anéantit. Mais que se passera-t-il si Felicity était la cible d'un ennemi ? Suite du 4.16 avec Spoiler du 4.17
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, j'imagine que comme moi vous n'êtes pas restés de marbre face à l'épisode 4.16 de ARROW Broken Hearts / Cœur Brisé !**

 **Perso, j'aurais préféré que le mariage soit un rêve d'Oliver, car franchement c'est dur. Moi qui ne suit pourtant pas émotive, j'ai versé quelques larmes à la fin tellement cet épisode est affreusement triste.**

 **Néanmoins la déclaration d'Oliver : "Tu es la femme de la vie, et je veux juste avoir une chance d'être l'homme de ta vie" La réaction de Felicity montre bien qu'elle est profondément touchée par la déclaration d'Oliver. D'ailleurs juste avant de la quitter et de quitter la Team elle le lui dit : "Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur" Laisse imaginé que le couple Olicity ne va pas se séparer définitivement, sans compter le titre de l'épisode 17 Lueur d'Espoir et les propos de Stephen : Oliver et Felicity vont réglé ça en adulte. Néanmoins, voir Felicity aussi désagréable avec Oliver ce n'est pas génial à voir, néanmoins, Emily s'est surpassé pour cet épisode. Espérons que bientôt nous reverrons nos deux tourtereaux amoureux comme au début de la Saison 4.**

 **Afin de vous remonter le moral via à vis de la fin que l'on a eu dans le 4.16, je vous propose ce petit OS. Attention, je prends en compte la Bande-Annonce du 4.17 mais pas dans son intégralité, juste quelques éléments.**

 **Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **PS : Cet OS est pour toi Karine, désolé je ne savais pas que vendredi c'était ton anniversaire (merci les notifications Facebook ^^), sinon, j'aurais bossé dessus jeudi après avoir vu le 4.16.**

* * *

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, mais je suis déjà partie.

Il s'agissait des deux dernières phrases que le couple avait échangées. Oliver regarda Felicity partir le cœur brisé, complètement anéanti. La femme de sa vie, son amie, sa confidente, la femme pour qui il était prêt à tout, venait de le quitter en lui rendant une seconde fois la bague. Pire encore, en plus de le quitter, elle quittait l'équipe et ça le briser. Qu'elle ne veuille plus qu'il soit ensemble il comprenait, après tout c'était à cause de lui que tout arriver mais ne plus la voir, ne plus entendre sa voix dans son oreillette quand il était en mission, il ne le supportait pas.

POV Oliver

Toujours debout au milieu de la passerelle qui est habituellement le lieu de travail de Felicity, en colère contre moi-même et le cœur brisé, je donne un violent coup de pied dans le fauteuil avec tant de force qu'il se brise en touchant le sol. Je retire ma veste et mon haut et je me retrouve torse nu à frapper le mannequin d'entraînement comme un fou. Mes mains sont en sang tellement je frappe fort mais je m'en fiche, complètement, j'ai le cœur brisé que plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux. À force de taper avec violence je brise le mannequin qui valse plus loin dans la pièce. Le corps en sueur, les mains en sang je me dirige vers l'espace où est rangé mon matériel je le regarde, j'ai envie de sortir et de me faire tuer, je sais que des criminels rêvent de tuer Arrow. Mon regard se porte sur mon arc, un cadeau de mon ange. Je sens ma poitrine se comprimer et dans un geste de colère j'envoie tout valser tout ! Mon matériel, le costume de Arrow après avoir détruit la vitre d'un coup de poing et à cet instant précis je haïs ma sœur, Laurel, John qui n'ont pas su se débrouiller seuls et qui ont eu besoin de moi alors que je vivais ma vie avec l'amour de ma vie. Sils n'étaient pas venus je n'aurais jamais su pour William et Felicity et moi serons mariés à l'heure qu'il est. Le visage ravagé par le chagrin je me laisse glisser sur le sol et pleurs comme je n'ai jamais pleuré… Au bout d'un moment, ma main rencontre une de mes flèches que je prends. Je la regarde et pense à en finir, au moins dans la mort je ne souffrirai plus. Je ferme les yeux et prend la flèche et d'un coup sec l'emmène près de mon cœur afin de le transpercer, je sais que ma mort sera rapide. Je stoppe ma main alors que le flèche est à quelque centimètre de mon cœur, quelque chose me revient en mémoire, le cri de Felicity, hurlant mon prénom.

Flash-back

Cela faisait deux mois, deux merveilleux mois que Felicity et moi avions quitter Starling City, deux merveilleux mois que j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, deux merveilleux mois qu'elle et moi étions ensemble, deux merveilleux mois que nous vivons ensemble. Notre première nuit en tant que couple avait été aussi belle que celle que nous avions passée à Nanda Parbat. Cette nuit-là nous avions fait l'amour toute la nuit, je lui avais prouvé à quel point je l'aimais.

Une nuit après avoir fait l'amour comme tous les soirs nous nous étions endormis tendrement enlacés puis dans la nuit, je fus réveillé en sursaut par le cri de Felicity qui venait de hurler mon prénom. J'allumai la lampe de chevet et ce que je vis me fit mal. Mon amour était en position assise, la tête entre les genoux pleurant. Je me redresser à mon tour et passa mes bras autour d'elle.

\- Ma chérie qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Son silence me fit comprendre qu'elle était mal et je me doutais qu'elle avait dû faire un cauchemar, surtout pour hurler mon prénom de cette façon. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, je décidais de me lever, j'étais nu mais je m'en fichais elle m'avait déjà vu dans mon plus simple appareil. Je contournais le lit et vins m'asseoir près d'elle, caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Ma chérie dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle relevait les yeux vers moi et voir son visage ravagé par le chagrin me fit mal. Je passais alors les bras autour d'elle et la ramenai contre mon torse. Je sentis ses mains se refermer donc mon dos et enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Je restais silencieux comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de temps et je comprenais parfaitement. Afin de lui faire savoir que j'étais là pour elle et que je comprenais qu'elle avait besoin de temps, je laissais mes mains caressaient tendrement son dos et déposa mes lèvres dans son cou en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Peu à peu je la sentis se détendre et elle finit par s'écarter de moi.

\- Excuse-moi, de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est de savoir comme tu te sens ?

\- Mieux déjà que tu sois près de moi.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Ra's, il t'avait tué et j'étais là, à voir la scène impuissante.

Oliver serra sa petite amie contre lui avant de s'allonger sur elle.

\- Ne crains rien, je suis là près de toi.

\- C'était tellement réel, je voyais Ra's te transpercer de son épée, cette épée que Merlyn nous à ramener.

\- Je sais que les cauchemars peuvent être parfois réels, j'en ai déjà fait les frais par le passé et j'en ai fait pendant presque trois ans.

\- Pardon de te rappeler de vieux souvenirs qui sont douloureux pour toi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon ange, ce n'est pas grave et puis sache que depuis que l'on est ensemble, je n'en fais plus aucun, ta présence à mes côtés m'apaise.

Felicity lui sourit et lui quémanda un baiser qu'il lui offrit avec plaisir. Leurs langues se caressaient dans un ballet sensuel jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle se fît sentir.

\- Oliver ! ?

\- Oui mon amour ?

\- Fait moi l'amour, je veux te sentir en moi.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Oliver s'enfonçant en elle et lui fit l'amour tendrement voulant lui faire oublier cet horrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait, lui prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'il l'aimait.

Flash-back

Le fait de se souvenir de cela fit comprendre à Oliver qu'elle serait anéantie et il ne voulait pas lui faire subir cela, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait sa mort sur la conscience. D'un geste brusque, il brisa la flèche en deux et avant de l'envoyer valser avec le reste du matériel éparpillé au sol qui avait subi la colère d'Oliver. Malheureux et brisé, Oliver se laissa aller au chagrin, chose qui était rare chez lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait ce que signifiait le terme chagrin d'amour. Ce qu'il ignorait, malgré la froideur de Felicity c'est qu'elle aussi avait le cœur brisé.

POV Felicity

Après avoir quitté Oliver je rejoins ma voiture et une fois devant le volant j'éclate en sanglots. Je me suis retenue devant Oliver mais là je ne peux pas. J'ai tellement mal, ça me fait tellement mal de lui avoir dit ce que je lui ai dit, alors que je l'aime, je veux qu'il soit l'homme de ma vie, non il est l'homme de ma vie. C'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie et personne d'autre. Mais je… J'ai tellement mal qu'il m'ait mentit, ça fait tellement mal. Après un long moment, j'ignore combien de temps, je me décide à quitter le parking et rejoins mon ancien appartement que j'avais gardé. Une fois que je rentre, je suis accueillie par ma mère et avant qu'elle me pose la moindre question je lui dis que je suis fatiguée et que je vais dans la salle de bains. Une fois dans cette dernière, je le fais couler un bain et me prélasse dedans. Mais une fois encore, les pensées dérivent vers Oliver et je me souviens des bains que l'on prenait ensemble lui et moi. A cette pensée je sens les larmes coulaient le long de les joues et je me remets à pleurer en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Après un moment je sors de la salle de bains et me dirige, directement dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit, enfin sous les draps. Une fois encore, mon cœur se serre, le lit est si froid. Dix mois, dix mois que je dormais avec Oliver, dix mois que je sentais son corps chaud contre le mien, dix mois que je sentais ses lèvres dans mon cou quand il me souhaitait bonne nuit et là, rien je suis seule dans ce lit froid sans personne à mes côtés. Une fois encore je fonds en larme, mine de rien, je n'ai pas pleuré autant depuis longtemps. La dernière doit remonte à presque un an.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je pleure mais je sens lit bouger et je vois que ma mère est près de moi.

\- Mon bébé qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Je ne réponds à pas tout de suite à ma mère, je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Alors ma mère à un geste qu'elle a rarement eu envers moi, même quand je n'étais qu'une petite fille. Elle s'allonge près de moi et me serre contre elle.

\- Je crois comprendre ce qui te fait autant souffrir. Pleure mon bébé, pleure, cela soulagera ta peine qui se trouve dans ton cœur et ensuite on en discutera toutes deux.

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de ma mère, éclatant en sanglot, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Jamais je n'avais autant pleuré même quand j'avais laissé Oliver dans cet endroit maudit et même après l'avoir revu en tant que futur Ra's Al Ghul. Je sentais ma mère me caressait tendrement le dos tendrement en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps venait de s'écouler, mais mes pleurs s'estompaient petit à petit, mais j'étais toujours blottie dans les bras de ma mère comme une petite fille.

\- Ça va mieux ma chérie ?

Je fis un simple oui de la tête, même si en réalité ça n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Mais pleurer m'avait fait un peu de bien.

\- Suis moi ma chérie.

Ma mère se leva et voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle me prit la main et me tira hors du lit m'emmena dans ma cuisine. Elle me fit asseoir et environ deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais avec une tasse de lait fumante devant moi. Ma mère était assise en face de moi avec une tasse de lait chaud elle aussi.

\- Maintenant que tu as soulagé ton cœur en pleurant, tu dois le soulager une nouvelle fois mais en me parlant cette fois-ci. Et ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, je ne te croirais pas, je vois bien que cette rupture avec Oliver te fais souffrir et que ce faux mariage t'a fait réfléchir, alors explique moi.

Ma mère avait bien changé depuis que je l'avais revu il y a plus d'un an, lorsque mon ex, nous avait capturées elle et moi. D'ailleurs, elle avait compris que j'étais amoureuse d'Oliver. Je poussai une énorme soupire avant de me lancer.

\- Quand nous avons quitté Starling City lui et moi, il y a dix mois à présent, quand il a voulu commencer une nouvelle vie avec moi, il m'a juré que plus jamais il me mentirait. Oliver n'a jamais été du genre à se confier à quiconque, je l'avais bien compris, mais il m'avait juré qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de secret entre nous et pourtant, il m'a menti de nouveau.

\- Cette histoire avec son fils !

\- Oui. Quand nous sommes allés rendre visite à nos amis de Central City, il est tombé sur Samantha, la mère de William et il a appris que neuf ans auparavant, elle lui avait menti, qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu l'enfant et que sa mère, Moira l'avait payé pour qu'elle lui mente.

\- La mère d'Oliver ou de Samantha ?

\- La mère d'Oliver. Maman, Oliver était loin d'être l'homme parfait avant le naufrage du bateau de son père, il était à l'époque en couple avec Laure mais la tromper de nombreuses fois, dont avec Samantha.

\- Et toi, t'a-t-il trompé ?

\- Non, pas une seule fois. Á la demande de la mère d'Oliver, Samantha a quitté la ville et est partie s'installer à Central City. Et en là revoyant et en revoyant William, Oliver a compris qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Avant de partir, Oliver est retourné voir Samantha afin de connaître son fils, mais celle-ci lui a posé un ultimatum. Personne, pas même moi, ne devait savoir que William était son fils, pas même William. Pour lui, Oliver était un ami de sa mère.

\- Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, le sait-il ?

\- Non, afin de protéger William, Oliver a demandé à Samantha de ne rien lui dire avant ses dix-huit ans. Je l'ai appris de la plus horrible des façons, après que Darhk a kidnappé William et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Thea était au courant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lors de la préparation de la fête de nos fiançailles, elle s'est aperçue qu'un gros chèque avait été établi par leur mère, mais jamais encaissé et en faisant des recherches plus approfondies, elle comprit.

Felicity marqua une légère pause en buvant une gorgée de son lait chaud.

\- Je comprends parfaitement qu'il n'a rien dit à personne concernant William, mais moi j'étais sa fiancée je n'aurais jamais trahi son secret. Mais… Il ne m'a pas fait confiance et cela, je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il ne t'a pas fait confiance ? OK, il aurait dû te le dire, mais est-ce que tu t'es mise à sa place. Imagine que c'est toi qui aurais un enfant caché, comment aurait-il réagi à ton avis.

\- Je lui aurais dit dès le départ que j'avais un enfant ! _S'énerva Felicity_

\- Est-ce que quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble, lui as-tu dit qui tu étais avant ? Ce que tu faisais avec ce Cooper et l'autre gars, que tu étais une gothique ?

\- Non ! Je lui ai montré une ancienne photo de moi au début de mon handicap.

\- Alors admettons que tu ne lui aies rien dit et qu'il l'aurait appris par hasard, comment aurait-il réagi à ton avis.

\- Maman, on a tous des blessures et des secrets ancrés en nous que l'on n'a pas envie d'exposer au grand jour.

Felicity se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Ah tu vois, tu le reconnais.

\- Oui, mais dans mais quand un couple arrive au stade du mariage, aucun secret ne devrait être gardé.

\- Fel, Oliver était PDG et hérité de la riche famille Queen, au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui es la PDG de cette entreprise, l'un comme l'autre vous êtes la cible de cinglé comme cette femme qui s'en prenait aux jeunes mariés célèbres, William aurait été une cible facile si l'un de ses cinglés l'avait appris.

\- Je n'aurais jamais trahi son secret _S'énervant une nouvelle fois Felicity_

\- Oui, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que Oliver a peut-être voulu garder le secret dans le but de te protéger et de protéger votre relation. Ma chérie, je te l'ai dit il y a quelque temps, Oliver t'aime plus que tout, moi on ne m'a jamais regardé avec de tels yeux. Même lorsque je l'ai rencontré la premières fois, j'ai compris ce qu'il ressentait pour toi rien qu'en regardant ce regard qu'il posait sur toi. Vous vous êtes perdus l'un dans l'autre, vous êtes complémentaires, vous êtes des âmes sœur et crois-moi pour lui tu es la femme de sa vie.

\- Je le sais, il me l'a dit lors de… Lors de ce faux mariage.

\- Ah oui ! ?

\- Oui. Lors des échanges de vœux avant que cette folle nous prenne pour cible il m'a dit que… _Felicity sourit en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit et condensa le tout_ Que quand il est entré dans mon bureau, lui qui vivait dans l'obscurité depuis cinq ans, j'ai tout changé, je l'ai emmené vers la lumière et j'étais sa lumière. Et que même si je ne lui accordai plus ma confiance et que peu importe ce qui est arrivé et ce qui arrivera, la façon dont je le fais se sentir est la meilleure partie de sa vie. Je suis la femme de sa vie et… _Laissant les larmes perler ses yeux_ Il veut avoir la chance d'être l'homme de ma vie.

En repensant à ses vœux qu'il m'avait dit, je sentis mon cœur se serrait et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais été froide avec lui. La vérité c'est que, ce que j'avais dit à Cupid était vrai pour Oliver et moi. Notre rencontre a changé littéralement ma vie et jamais, non jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Ma chérie, je sais que tu te sens trahie par l'homme que tu aimes à qui tu t'es donné cœur et âme, mais à ce que tu viens de me dire, à ce qu'il t'a dit lors de ce faux mariage, prouve bien que tu es importante pour lui. Ne brise pas tout ce qui a entre vous à cause d'un mensonge, à cause d'une chose qu'il n'a pas pu te dire à la demande d'une femme qui lui a laissé un choix horrible. Tu sais, quand Quentin m'a menti, j'ai eu mal, très mal, parce que je l'aime, mais j'ai compris pourquoi il m'avait menti et quand il m'a expliqué pourquoi, j'ai compris qu'il avait souffert lui aussi de me mentir. Réfléchis mon bébé. Contrairement à moi qui ne suis qu'une simple serveuse, tu es intelligente, PDG d'une grande entreprise, tu es ma plus belle réussite. Toi et Oliver vous avez traversé bien des épreuves depuis votre rencontre et pourtant, vous avez fini par avoir ce que vous avez toujours désiré. Crois-moi ma chérie, si t'éloigne définitivement d'Oliver, si tu décides de ne pas lui pardonner, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Maintenant tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard tu as eu une journée riche en émotion.

Sur ces mots, Donna embrassa sa fille sur le front et quitta la cuisine afin d'aller rejoindre sa chambre. Felicity resta encore une heure environ dans la cuisine, sa tasse vide près d'elle et réfléchissait à la discussion avec sa mère. Elle aimait bien entendu toujours Oliver, elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui et elle avait eu du mal à dire les mots qu'elle lui avait dits tout au l'heure au QG de la Team. Déjà le quitter avait été terriblement douloureux mais quittés la Team l'avait été tout autant, car elle savait que de ne plus êtres celle qui le guidera durant les missions était déjà une source d'angoisse. Ne pas savoir s'il était en mission, ne pas savoir si était blessé ou pire lui donner la nausée. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonné, alors qu'elle avait toujours été d'une certaine manière le pivot de l'équipe, celle qui dirigeait tout en coulisse pour ne pas que ses amis soient blessés ou tombe dans une embuscade. Son cœur et son esprit étaient en train de livrer un combat acharné. Son cœur lui disait de prendre sa veste et de le rejoindre, mais son esprit lui disait de ne pas aller le voir et de réfléchir calmement à la situation. Fatiguée de cette journée, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Une fois seule dans ce lit froid, ses pensées allaient directement à Oliver et c'est dans un murmure qu'elle dit.

\- Je t'aime Oliver…

Derrière la porte de la chambre de sa fille, Donna eu le sourire aux lèvres et espérait de tout cœur que cette histoire finisse par une réconciliation du couple, car elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de Felicity sans Oliver et inversement.

Le lendemain arriva bien assez vite pour tout le monde. Felicity se leva difficilement après avoir passé une nuit difficile et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour en ressortir toute vêtue de noir comme si elle était en deuil. Sa mère en fut surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire, elle savait que sa petite fille n'avait pas envie de s'habiller avec une robe de couleur claire, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse depuis quelque temps. Elle espérait simplement que cette histoire connaisse une fin heureuse, car elle appréciait beaucoup Oliver. Après avoir pris un petit-déjeuner rapide, Felicity embrassa sa mère et se rendit à l'entreprise afin de travailler.

POV Thea

Cette situation est difficile. Je sais que mon frère est fou amoureux de Felicity mais après le faux mariage, quand je l'ai aidé à se changer toutes les deux nous avons discuté et j'ai compris qu'elle aussi était toujours amoureuse de lui, j'ai bien vu qu'elle essayait de se retenir. Je l'ai prise alors dans mes bas et là seule chose que j'ai pu lui dire, c'est que je comprenais son éloignement envers Oliver. Ce n'est pas une situation évidente pour eux. Ollie m'a expliqué qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir caché l'existence de son fils, mais en même temps, lui aussi se trouver dans une situation difficile. Samantha lui avait posé un ultimatum qui lui a obligé à un faire choix terriblement douloureux. Tout cela pourquoi, pour rien, absolument rien. Felicity a rompu leurs fiançailles et lui a dit que c'était fini, et il ne sait même pas ou est parti William. Afin de le protéger, sa mère là emmener dans un endroit que même Oliver ne sait pas, afin de le protéger. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui et Laurel le sait, que c'est en partie ma faute cette situation. Si on avait réussi à faire face à la menace des Ghost sans Arrow, Ollie serait toujours heureux avec Felicity dans cette belle villa loin de tout.

C'est avec un profond soupir que je prends l'ascenseur qui m'emmène au repaire de notre Team et lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, c'est une horreur qui se présente à moi.

\- Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ici ! ?

Je fais attention ou je mets les pieds vu que tout est en dessus dessous. Le fauteuil sur lequel est assis d'habitude Felicity gisait au sol cassé en deux, des débris de verre partout, le matériel gisait lui aussi au sol. Un tsumani n'aurait probablement pas fait autant de dégâts. J'avance doucement en faisant attention, mais vu le bazar c'est limite un champ de bataille, mais le pire reste à venir. En effet, ce que je vis me fit mal, très mal. Oliver, mon frère était assis, dos contre le mur, la tête contre ses genoux. En collant les deux bouts, je compris que c'était Ollie qui avait mis le QG dans cet état et pas besoin de comprendre la raison.

\- Ollie ! ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, j'eus peur qu'il ait fait une bêtise et envoya un message à John et à Laurel en leur demandant de venir au plus vite. Une fois leurs courtes réponses reçues en mentionnant qu'ils arrivaient, je m'approchais de mon frère en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Oliver ! ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Á l'entente de ma voix, Oliver releva mes yeux vers moi et je vis avec horreur la tristesse qui s'y trouvait dans son regard. Même quand il était revenu après avoir disparu cinq ans, il n'avait pas ce regard.

\- Elle m'a quitté Thea, définitivement… Elle ne… _Les larmes coulant de ses yeux_ Elle ne veut pas être avec moi et apprendre un jour que je lui ai menti de nouveau.

Cela me fit mal de voir mon frère aussi anéantit, lui qui était un véritable battant, je ne le reconnaissais plus. Je tentais de lui remonter le moral comme je le pouvais.

\- Laisse-lui le temps, elle reviendra, elle t'aime Ollie.

\- Non, c'est fini, j'ai tout gâché. Quand elle m'a rendu la bague de maman, elle a bien spécifié que je devais là garder pour de bon cette fois.

\- Ollie je…

\- Je ne suis plus rien sans elle. J'ai voulu me donner la mort hier soir, mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait mon geste sur la conscience.

J'étais complètement déstabilisé par ce que venait de dire Oliver. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé l'entendre me dire qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. J'allais répondre à nouveau afin de lui donner une once d'espoir quand un téléphone se mit à vibrer. Je me levais et me rendis sur la passerelle ou le téléphone se trouvait, sur le bureau de Felicity et en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran je répondis.

\- Oui allô… Non c'est Thea… Oui attend, ne quitte pas je mets le haut-parleur.

Je rejoignis Oliver qui n'avait pas bougé et lui dit.

\- Ollie, c'est Barry.

Oliver ne réagit pas, la voix de Barry se fit entendre.

\- Thea est-ce qu'il m'entend ?

\- Oui vas-y Barry parle.

Au bout de la ligne, Barry comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais n'osa pas et se concentra sur le but de son appel.

\- Bon, il y a un souci, un Méta-Humain s'est échappé hier soir et apparemment, elle se dirige vers Star City !

\- Elle ?

\- Oui, il s'agit de Brie Larvan et elle contrôle les abeilles. Le problème, c'est que le venin semble mortel. Une fois que les abeilles piquent leurs victimes, des milliers d'abeilles se développent à l'intérieur du corps.

\- Génial et qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait faire à Star City ?

\- Elle veut quelque chose, une technologie détenue apparemment par Palmer Tech.

Á l'entente du nom de l'entreprise où travaillé la femme de sa vie, Oliver releva la tête et prit le téléphone des mains de sa sœur.

\- Barry, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'elle cherche exactement ?

\- Non désolé mais je peux faire une recherche si tu veux. Fait attention Oliver, cette femme est aussi venimeuse que ces bestioles.

\- OK, merci de ton appel Barry.

\- Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, appel moi je viendrai le plus vite possible. Je t'envoie sa photo sur ton téléphone.

Oliver alla se poser d'avant les ordinateurs de Felicity et lança une reconnaissance faciale. Même s'il n'était pas doué avec les ordinateurs, il tenta de faire quelque chose quand une voix se matérialisa.

\- C'est pire qu'un champ de bataille ici, même une armée de Ghost ne ferais pas autant de dégâts.

\- John, c'est bien que tu sois là, j'ai besoin de toi. Lance une reconnaissance faciale et cherche cette femme. Thea, toi tu files à Palmer Tech et tu restes avec Felicity, si cette Brie cherche une technologie détenue par Palmer Tech, je ne veux en aucun cas prendre le risque que Felicity soit blessé.

\- OK, compte sur moi.

\- Prend une arme au cas où et n'hésite pas à t'en servir.

\- OK grand frère, j'y go.

Thea prit une arme à feu et quitta le QG, mais au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle tomba nez à nez avec…

\- Curtis, mais qu'est-ce que ?

\- Euh je tombe mal je crois.

Curtis arriva et n'eut pas besoin d'explication, il s'avança dans l'antre du justicier et comprit que Oliver Queen et Arrow étaient la même personne. Il tomba dans les pommes en comprenant qu'il avait côtoyé le justicier en civil.

\- Génial et un de plus _Dit Oliver de manière sarcastique_

Il souleva Curtis et le fit asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table ronde qui leur servait de débriefing. Laurel utilisa du poivre pour le faire venir à lui, ce qui arriva environ un quart d'heure après le départ de Thea. Voyant qu'il avait tout découvert, Oliver lui raconta tout, enfin les grandes lignes. Pendant ce temps, Thea arriva à l'entreprise et y rencontra Donna qui est venu voir sa fille afin de déjeuner avec elle à l'extérieur. Thea et Donna discutèrent un moment devant le bureau de Felicity quand cette dernière arriva.

\- Thea, Maman ! ?

\- Salut Felicity tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Thea ?

Thea ne sait pas trop comment aborder le sujet, d'autant plus que Donna ne sait pas que Oliver est Arrow. Mais heureusement le portable de Donna sonna.

\- Excusez-moi, les filles, c'est Quentin.

Donna s'éloignait un peu et Thea en profita pour parler à Felicity

\- C'est Oliver qui m'a dit de venir ici…

Avant même que Thea n'eût le temps de dire autre chose, Felicity l'interrompent.

\- Tu diras à ton frère Thea, que je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou !

\- Non Felicity, c'est important. Un Méta-Humain s'est évadé de Central City et cherche à mettre la main sur une technologie détenue par Palmer Tech !

\- Quoi ! ? Comment ça ?

\- On a reçu un appel de Barry. Son nom est Brie Larvan et elle contrôle les abeilles.

\- Argh, je déteste les insectes !

\- Et le pire c'est que…

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thea n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un hurlement se fait entendre. Felicity sort de son bureau se rendant dans la salle de réunion, suivit de Thea et voit avec horreur un des membres du Conseil d'Administration à terre, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'une multitude d'abeilles sortant de sa bouche. Thea attrape Felicity et la force à s'éloigner de ce lieu dangereux. En chemin, elle envoie un message à son frère en disant que Miss abeille est déjà à l'entreprise.

Au QG de la Team Arrow, Oliver vient de terminer de raconter les grandes lignes à Curtis, quand son portable vibre mentionnant qu'il a un message. En le lisant, la peur apparaît sur son visage. En voyant le visage de son ami, Laurel s'approche de lui.

\- Oliver un problème ?

Il lui montre le message de Thea et Laurel comprend ce que ressent Oliver à cet instant précis. Elle aussi peur pour son amie, d'autant plus qu'elle adore Felicity. John comprend aussi ce qui se passe, même sans avoir lu le message, il a appris à déchiffrer les différentes expressions d'Oliver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Oliver ?

\- D'après Barry, la moindre piqûre est mortelle, donc il faut agir avec prudence.

Oliver envoi un message à Thea en lui demandant de mettre Felicity en lieu sûr, mais souhaite que sa petite sœur aussi soit en sécurité.

\- Le problème, c'est que l'on a aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut !

Toute l'équipe se tournait alors vers Curtis qui n'était qu'un simple spectateur jusqu'à présent.

\- Curtis, on a besoin de vous. Une femme contrôlant les abeilles souhaite s'emparer d'une technologie gardée à l'entreprise, est-ce qu'il y a des projets en cours ?

\- Euh oui, certains sont en phase de test dans un entrepôt situé pas loin de l'entreprise.

\- OK. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'entrer dans le système de Palmer Tech afin d'avoir accès aux caméras ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Mademoiselle Smoak a mis en place le meilleur système de sécurité pour éviter toute intrusion.

Oliver tentait de garder le contrôle de lui-même, chose quasi impossible quand il sait que la femme qu'il aime est en danger.

\- Curtis, écoute. Tu as ici le meilleur matériel informatique installé par Felicity elle-même, capable de pénétrer n'importe quel système même ultra-sécurisé. La vie de Felicity et de tous les employés à Palmer Tech, sont en jeu. Un, est déjà mort et c'est déjà un de trop.

Curtis comprend et se place immédiatement devant les ordinateurs de Felicity. De son côté, Oliver appel Barry afin d'avoir un peu plus de renseignements sur cette femme. En même temps que Barry lui explique, il prend des notes sur un papier. Une fois raccroché, il se tourne vers Curtis qui tente d'entrer dans le système de Palmer Tech. Il reçoit un message de Thea qui lui dit qu'elles ne peuvent pas sortir, mais qu'elles ont trouvé refuge dans un placard. Oliver se sent soulagé de savoir que sa Felicity n'est pas en danger. Les heures passent et il est déjà presque trois heures PM et Oliver est de plus en plus inquiet. Au bout d'un moment, Curtis réussit à entrer dans le système de Palmer Tech et se tourna vers Oliver, John et Laurel.

\- Désolé du temps que ça a pris, mais il a fallu contourner les divers _Il se stoppa en voyant la tête d'Oliver_ Bref, je suis entré.

\- OK, tu peux avoir la liste des technologies en cours.

Curtis tapa pendant quelques minutes sur le clavier et la liste de tous les projets apparut.

\- OK ça fait beaucoup. Fais un tri en mettant en avant les technologies déjà terminées.

Curtis s'activa et la liste fut considérablement réduite.

\- Bon OK, on s'équipe, on va aller faire un tour dans cet entrepôt afin de jeter un œil à cela. Selon Barry, elle peut contrôler ses bestioles à distance donc il est fort possible qu'elle soit dans cet entrepôt et pas à Palmer Tech.

Oliver envoya un SMS à Thea pour lui demandé si tout aller bien, la réponse le soulagea. Une fois prêt, l'équipe composée de John, Laurel et Oliver arrivaient à l'entrepôt et commencèrent les recherches. Malheureusement il y avait aucune trace de Brie, donc elle n'était pas ici. Quand ils sortirent de l'entrepôt, la nuit était tombée comme on était en hiver et le pire se produisit. Un homme hurla de douleur s'approcha d'eux en suppliant de l'aide, Oliver s'approcha de lui afin de l'aider, mais se retrouva lui-même victime des abeilles de Brie et s'effondra dans les bras de Laurel qui demanda à John de rappliquer avec le van. De retour au QG, Laurel fut surprise de voir son père qui demanda ce qui était arrivé à Oliver. John laissa le soin à Laurel d'expliquer à son père pendant qu'il apportait les premiers soins à Oliver mais le cauchemar débuta. Ayant été piqué, des abeilles étaient en train de se multiplier à une vitesse phénoménale dans le ventre d'Oliver qui souffrait le martyre. Ayant enduré déjà des souffrances insupportables, celle-ci n'était rien comparée aux autres. John expliqua à Laurel que la seule chose à faire était d'extraire ses maudites bestioles, la vie d'Oliver était en jeu. Laurel et John ne savaient pas quoi faire et le temps leur était compté. Étant un peu conscient, Oliver leur facilita la tâche.

\- John… Coupe !

\- Oliver si je fais ça, je…

 _Cria_ \- Coupeeeeeeeeeeeeeee _Plus doucement_ Et sauve la femme que j'aime !

John armé d'un scalpel fit une entaille profonde dans le ventre d'Oliver. L'instant d'après, des milliers d'abeilles sortirent du ventre d'Oliver prêt à contaminer une autre cible. La scène passa au ralenti pour ceux présents dans le repère de Green Arrow et Laurel utilisa sa meilleure défense, le Cri du Canary. John et Quentin se bouchèrent les oreilles de même que Curtis qui l'entendait pour la première fois et des étincelles se produisirent. Á la surprise de tous, les abeilles tombèrent raide mortes et le silence régnait.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on a trouvé le moyen de tuer ces maudites bestioles. Bravo Laurel.

\- Merci John. Comment va Oliver ?

John mit son ami sous perfusion et sortit une poche de sang afin de remplacer celui contaminer. Avec l'aide de Laurel, il entreprit de soigner la plaie qu'il avait au ventre et de la recoudre.

Une bonne heure plus tard à Palmer Tech, Felicity, Donna et Thea, étaient toujours enfermés dans un endroit sécurisé. À l'aide de sa tablette, Felicity vit avec horreur ses employés êtres victimes des abeilles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles attaquent comme ça, il n'y a pas nid pourtant.

\- Je ne sais pas maman, mais pour le moment, le mieux c'est de rester ici on est en sécurité.

Felicity pianota sur sa tablette, quand elle remarqua qu'une femme se trouvait dans son bureau, une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait envie de lui dire de s'enfuir, quand elle s'adressa à elle.

\- Je sais que tu te caches quelque part petite souris ! Tu n'as pas pu t'enfuir, Mademoiselle la PDG, ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler Felicity Smoak.

Au même moment, au QG de la Team Arrow, alors que John vérifié l'état d'Oliver, la voix de Curtis se fit entendre.

\- Euh, je crois qu'on a un problème.

\- Comment ça. _Demanda Laurel_

\- Cette fille s'adresse à Felicity !

\- Quoi ! _Cria John_

\- Oui, elle est actuellement dans le bureau vide de Felicity.

Curtis tapa rapidement sur le clavier afin de mettre le son et la voix de Brie sortit des enceintes.

\- Je sais que tu es toujours dans l'entreprise Felicity Smoak et que tu me regardes actuellement. Alors si tu ne veux pas que tes employés servent de cocon à mes abeilles, on va faire un marché et tu vas me donner ce que je suis venu chercher, quelque chose que tu connais bien !

\- De quoi elle parle ? _Demanda John_

\- Aucune idée _Dit Curtis_

\- Écoute-moi bien. Je veux que tu me remettes l'unique prototype fonctionnel de la puce stimulante qui t'a permis de retrouver tes facultés. Cette micropuce qui t'a été implantée dans ta colonne vertébrale. Cette puce contre la vie de tous tes employés, n'est-ce pas là un marché équitable.

\- OK, donc depuis le début, Felicity était la cible de cette femme.

\- Et moi vivant, personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de la femme de ma vie.

Toute l'équipe se retournait pour voir Oliver qui s'était redressé et qui s'apprêtait à se lever. John l'arrêta immédiatement.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu bouges d'ici Oliver, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu as failli mourir.

\- Dégage John, personne ne m'empêchera de sauver celle que j'aime !

\- Et moi je te dis que tu ne bougeras pas d'ici !

Oliver s'énerva contre John.

\- Dégage de mon chemin John, je dois aller la sauver il le faut. Si c'était Lyla, tu irais même en rampant comme un serpent, alors dégage de là !

\- Oliver, tu étais entre la vie et la mort, il y a peu. Comment crois-tu que va réagir Felicity si elle l'apprend ?

\- John, elle m'a quitté, sans elle je ne suis rien, alors si… Si elle meurt, tu nous enterras tous les deux. Alors s'il te plaît, en tant que mari, en tant qu'homme comprend moi, tu sais ce que je ressens, tu es déjà passé par là à deux reprises, donc l'une par ma faute.

John comprit qu'il faisait allusion à leur escapade en Russie lorsqu'il était encore PDG de Queen Consolidated et lorsqu'il avait dû montrer sa loyauté à Ra's.

\- OK. Mais ne risque pas ta vie, Felicity ne le voudrait pas.

\- Merci John !

John se tourna vers Curtis qui n'avait pas desserré les dents toujours devant les écrans.

\- Curtis, tu nous guides avec les oreillettes ?

\- Compter sur moi.

Déjà en tenue, Laurel mit uniquement son masque. Quant à John, il mit une combinaison épaisse sous son costume au cas où et rejoignit Oliver qui était déjà équipé. Les trois justiciers quittèrent le QG une fois dans le van foncèrent vers Palmer Tech.

Pendant ce temps-là, Felicity réfléchissait calmement. La vie de ses employés était en jeu, la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire, c'est de se rendre et de remettre à Miss abeille géante la puce que lui avait offerte Curtis. Elle prit sa décision et se leva.

\- Maman, Thea, restait ici.

\- Et toi ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais lui remettre ce qu'elle est venue chercher !

\- Mais enfin Felicity, tu es folle, elle va te tuer.

\- Thea, je suis la PDG de cette entreprise et la vie de mes employés est entre mes mains, je n'ai pas le droit de les sacrifier. Certains ont une famille et des enfants. _Baissa les yeux_ Ma vie n'est rien comparé à la mienne !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela ! Pense à Ollie… Il ne survivra pas s'il t'arrive quelque chose. _Plus faiblement_ Si tu avais vu l'état du QG ce matin, tu comprendrais qu'il est anéanti.

\- Oliver a surmonté bien des épreuves et bien des morts comme Tommy, Moira et d'autres, il s'en remettra, je le sais, Oliver est… Est quelqu'un de fort.

\- Non je refuse Felicity. Je refuse d'assister à une nouvelle déchéance de mon frère je…

Thea n'eut pas le temps de finir que Felicity l'assomma avec le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Pardonne-moi Thea ! Maman, je te la confie.

\- Mon bébé ne fait pas ça ?

\- Il le faut maman, la vie de centaines de personnes est en jeu, je n'ai pas le choix.

Sur ses mots, Felicity envoya un message à Brie en lui demandant de la rejoindre au sous-sol et quitta la pièce, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pût en évitant les abeilles. Une fois arrivait au sous-sol, elle fit le moins de bruit possible en rasant les murs, pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Elle entendit des bourdonnements et plaqua son dos contre un mur tenta de calmer sa respiration. Avec horreur, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa joue et vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une abeille. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer, là seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est de fermer les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Ce n'est que quelque instant plus tard, qu'elle sentit quelqu'un proche d'elle et un drôle de bruit comme quelqu'un qui écrase quelque chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit de qui il s'agissait.

\- Oliver ! ?

POV Oliver

J'ai mal, oui j'ai mal mais je m'en fiche, la seule chose qui est importante pour moi, c'est Felicity. Je l'aime, même si elle a rompu avec moi, je vais tout faire pour obtenir son pardon, même si l'espoir est mince. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre loin d'elle et encore moins si elle venait à disparaître, alors John peut dire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche, je dois la sauver, même si… Même si je dois mourir après ce sauvetage.

Enfin le van s'arrête dans une ruelle derrière Palmer Tech, je connais assez bien le bâtiment pour savoir que la meilleure façon d'y entrer sans se faire repérer est le sous-sol. Une fois entré, on se divise, John me dit qu'il a retrouvé Donna et Thea, je suis soulagé, mais la suite me déstabilise. En effet, John m'a fait savoir que Felicity a décidé d'offrir sa vie en échange de celle de ses employés. J'ai peur, oui j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, mais en même temps, je suis fière d'elle, elle est si forte si courageuse… Mais ce qu'elle fait est dangereux. Je contacte Laurel à l'aide de mon oreillette et lui demande de me rejoindre au sous-sol le plus vite possible. De mon côté, cours afin de retrouver mon amour en priant pour que je n'arrive pas trop tard. Je marche assez vite, tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber sur Brie et ses insectes, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine en pensant à Felicity. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la vois au loin, je presse alors le pas et en arrivant près d'elle se voit qu'elle est comme crispait. Une fois proche d'elle, je comprends pourquoi, une abeille se trouve sur sa joue. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me fiche complètement que cette fichue bestiole me pique, je l'attrape et l'écrase sous ma botte. J'ai terriblement envie de lui caresser la joue et de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne fais rien. Je la vois ouvrir les yeux et je lis dans son regard un mélange d'interrogation et de joie de me voir.

\- Oliver ! ?

\- Oui, tout va bien ? Elle ne t'a rien fait ?

\- Non je…

Ce qui se produit juste après, me surprend. En effet, Felicity je jette dans mes bras et commence à sangloter doucement. Me fichant de ma blessure, je la serre dans mes bras et me laisse aller en posant mes lèvres dans son cou.

 _Murmurant_ \- Je suis là… Tout va bien.

\- J'ai eu si peur quand… Quand elle s'est posée sur moi.

\- Je sais, elle est morte c'est fini. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, peur d'arriver trop tard…

Je m'écarte un peu d'elle et je ne résiste pas même si elle me repousse, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au lieu de me repousser ou même de me coller une gifle, elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux et entrouvre ses lèvres. Je m'y glisse avec plaisir, heureux de retrouver cette sensation qui m'a tellement manqué. Je l'embrasse aussi passionnément que je le peux et elle répond à mon baiser, je sais qu'elle m'aime encore, et moi aussi. Comme je lui ai dit lors de ce faux mariage, elle est la femme de ma vie et jamais ça ne changera.

\- Comme c'est touchant !

Je m'écarte de Felicity et vois que Brie Larvan se trouve à quelques mètres de nous.

\- À peine séparé de Queen, vous trouver votre bonheur dans les bras du justicier Green Arrow. Je déteste ce qu'est touchant ! Á l'attaque… Á l'attaque !

Je vois avec horreur une multitude, non des milliers d'abeilles qui se dirige vers nous. Je regarde Felicity avec les yeux plein d'amour et lui murmure avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour… Soit heureuse…

POV Felicity

Même si j'ai rompu avec lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Quand il me demande si je vais bien, je n'arrive pas à faire une phrase entière. J'ai tellement eu peur que cette abeille me pique, que je me jette dans ses bras en sanglotant. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, je sais que je suis en sécurité, il caresse tendrement mon dos en me murmurant que c'est fini et que cette bestiole est morte. Il s'écarte un peu de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, même si je suis surprise, ça m'a tellement manqué que je ne peux pas le repousser, je l'aime trop. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, enfin sous sa capuche et entrouvre les lèvres lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir notre baiser. Ces lèvres sont si douces, ces baisers sont tellement exquis que j'en oublie le danger qui me menace. La voix de Miss abeille se fait entendre et peu après, des milliers d'abeilles foncent sur nous. Oliver plonge alors son regard dans le mien, un regard rempli d'amour et me murmure tendrement.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour… Soit heureuse…

Je comprends alors qu'il a l'intention de se sacrifier.

\- Non Oliver…

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois et me serre dans ses bras faisant de son corps un bouclier. Je crie, j'essaye de me dégager, mais rien n'y fait, il est trop fort pour moi. Je pleure, je ne veux pas qu'il risque sa vie pour moi, je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. Un cri se fait entendre, je sais qu'il s'agit du Cri du Canary, Laurel, je prie pour que ça marche.

\- Ollie, Felicity, tout va bien ?

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, je sais que c'est fini. Oliver s'écarte de moi doucement et me regarde intensément.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, grâce à toi !

\- Tant mieux…

Le reste se passe à fois rapidement et au ralenti ! Oliver me sourit et s'effondre au sol.

\- Oliver

Je me fiche si quelqu'un nous entend, la chose la plus importante pour moi, c'est l'homme que j'aime. Je m'accroupis et vois avec horreur une importante tache de sang au niveau de son ventre.

\- Laurel, il est blessé !

 _Á l'oreillette_ \- John, Oliver est gravement blessé, il faut l'évacuer toute suite.

Puis s'approche du couple.

\- Bon sang, John lui avait dit d'aller doucement pourtant !

\- Comment ça Laurel, je ne comprends pas ?

\- Lui et moi on s'est rendu à l'entrepôt de Palmer Tech où sont entreposés certains des technologies et il a été piqué par une abeille !

\- Quoi mais il…

Laurel n'a pas le temps de lui répondre, que John / Spartam arrive en courant. Il soulève Oliver et le met sur son épaule et se met à courir vers la sortie, suivie de Laurel et de Felicity. Une fois dans le van, John prend le volant, quand la voix de Felicity résonne.

\- John, ce n'est pas la direction que QG.

\- Non, je l'emmène à l'hôpital, ils sauront le soigner.

\- Non John, Oliver ne voudrait pas que l'on soit au courant de son identité.

\- On n'a pas le choix Felicity ! John a déjà fait ce qui était en son pouvoir lorsqu'il a été piqué. Une multitude d'abeilles se sont multipliées dans son ventre.

\- Quoi ! ?

\- Une fois piquait, les victimes servent de cocon pour les autres et la victime meurt. La seule façon de la sauver et de faire une entaille assez grande pour que ces bestioles s'échappent. C'est ce que John a fait et sans savoir que ça marchera, j'ai utilisé ma meilleure défense. Quand il a su que tu étais la cible, il a à tout prit voulu faire partit de l'équipe de sauvetage.

\- Une fois encore il s'est mis en danger pour moi. Mais quand comprendra-t-il qu'il n'est plus mon patron et que c'est moi qui décide si je dois être protégée où non.

Laurel regardait Felicity ne pouvant lui répondre.

\- Les filles on arrive tantôt, donc il faut changer Oliver.

Laurel et Felicity entreprirent de déshabiller Oliver afin de lui passer un simple tee-shirt et un jean qu'il gardait toujours au cas où et Felicity vit avec horreur l'étendue de sa blessure. Felicity l'embrassa alors chastement sur les lèvres et lui murmura.

\- Ne me quitte pas Oliver, je t'en prie.

Une fois devant l'hôpital, John en tenu civil sortit du van et entra en courant dans l'hôpital et en ressortit peu après avec une équipe médicale et un brancard. Felicity et John, suivirent le brancard jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière les arrête en leur demandant d'attendre. Laurel les rejoignit peu après.

Deux longues plus tard, ils étaient toujours en attente de nouvelle. Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer chaque seconde, tellement elle avait peur de le perdre. Thea, Donna et Quentin les rejoignirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard, mais tous restaient silencieux, de toute façon, que dire dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'est que plus d'une heure plus tard, un homme vint vers eux, les traits tirés.

\- Vous êtes des amis de Oliver Queen ?

\- Je suis Felicity Smoak, je suis sa fiancée !

Tous furent surpris par les mots de Felicity mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je suis le Docteur Carter, c'est moi qui aie opéré Monsieur Queen.

\- Comment va-t-il Docteur ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Mademoiselle Smoak, mais l'opération a été longue et difficile. Monsieur Queen a fait un arrêt cardiaque et nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à faire repartir son cœur.

Felicity encaisser les dires du Docteur difficilement. Et osa poser l'ultime question.

\- Mais… Mais il va s'en sortir ?

\- Son état est critique ! Il est dans le coma, je suis désolé.

Pour Felicity le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et elle éclata en sanglot. Donna se rua au chevet de son bébé et tenta de la consoler en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que peut le voir Docteur ? _Demanda John_

\- Une seule personne seulement.

Le Docteur Carter, s'apprêta à partir le cœur lourd, n'aimant pas annoncer cela aux proches d'une personne quand une voix l'arrêta.

\- Dites-moi qu'il y a un espoir, même mince… Je vous en prie Docteur je… Je ne veux pas que mon bébé grandisse sans son père !

Tous furent surpris par les dires de Felicity, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit enceinte. Le Docteur Carter là regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous savez Mademoiselle, j'ai déjà vu des cas bien pires et assisté à des miracles. Il est dans la chambre 248.

Sur ces mots le Docteur les laissait seuls. Tous restèrent silencieux d'abord sous le choc d'apprendre que l'état d'Oliver était critique, mais aussi sur le fait qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que Felicity était enceinte. Felicity se retourna, fit face à ses amis et leur fit un maigre sourire. Ce fut Donna qui brisa le silence.

\- Ma chérie depuis quand sais-tu que je suis enceinte ?

\- Depuis peu en fait, enfin plus exactement quelques jours avant que je sache que Oliver avait un fils d'une dizaine d'années. Je voulais attendre de pouvoir marcher de nouveau avant de l'annoncer à Oliver.

\- Tu en es à combien ? _Demanda Thea_

\- Environ douze semaines selon ma gynécologue.

\- Mon crétin de frère à intérêt à se battre s'il veut connaître bébé Queen.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il en voudra après tout nous… _Les larmes aux yeux_ Nous ne sommes plus ensemble puisque j'ai… J'ai rompu avec lui.

\- Il t'aime toujours et était bien décidé à se battre pour obtenir ton pardon. Il m'a dit que jamais, non jamais il ne te laisserait partir.

\- John a raison et même entre la vie et la mort, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à venir te sauver si tu étais en mauvaise posture ! _Termina Laurel en mettant en avant la mission d'aujourd'hui_

Felicity ne répondit pas mais savait Laurel avait raison, il avait risquer sa propre vie pour venir la sauver et tout à l'heure encore, dans le sous-sol de l'entreprise, il avait fait rempart de son corps pour la protéger des abeilles quitte à mourir. Une infirmière arriva s'adressant à eux.

\- Excusez-moi, le Docteur Carter m'a demandé de vous prévenir que l'on avait ramené Monsieur Queen dans sa chambre et qu'une personne souhaitait rester auprès de lui.

\- Oui c'est moi, je suis sa fiancée.

\- Je peux vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci je…

\- Va le rejoindre Felicity, il a besoin de toi. _Dit John_

\- Tiens nous au courant d'accord ! _Termina Thea_

Felicity acquiesça et suivit l'infirmière qui l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle reposer Oliver. Elle lui demanda de patienter quelques instants puis ressortit peu après.

\- Le Docteur Carter m'a demandé de vérifier si tout aller bien, je repasserais dans deux heures. Si besoin n'hésitez pas à utiliser la sonnette d'appel.

\- Je vous remercie.

Felicity entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et en voyant Oliver si faible dans ce lit branché à tout à tas d'appareil elle fondit en larme. Elle pensa a son bébé, au fruit de leur amour s'approcha du lit dans lequel reposait l'homme de sa vie. Elle lui prit la main et la lui serra.

\- Oliver, pardon… Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir mais… À présent, je ne te quitte plus.

Elle se pencha et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Si tu veux encore de moi comme épouse, je… Je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'au restant de ma vie mais… Je t'en prie bat toi, pour moi… Pour nous… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'en prie je… Je t'aime mon amour…

Un mois, un mois s'était écoulé depuis cet accident, un mois durant lequel Oliver était toujours dans le coma. Felicity restait auprès de lui tout le temps, enfin autant que possible, car Thea, Laurel et John l'a remplacé parfois afin qu'elle prenne un peu de repos. Enceinte d'environ quatre mois, il ne fallait pas trop de stress pour le bébé et il lui fallait manger et dormir convenablement, tâche pas évidente quand l'homme de votre vie est dans un lit d'hôpital se battant pour vivre.

Felicity arriva à l'hôpital rapidement voulant le voir, même si était dans le coma dès qu'elle le quittait elle avait un poids dans la poitrine. Depuis cet accident, elle lui parlait tous les jours de tout et de rien, de sa journée, qu'il lui manquait à elle et aux autres, qu'elle aimait, de tout, sauf du bébé, elle ne lui avait pas encore dit, elle ne pouvait pas c'était au-dessus de ses forces et voulait lui annoncer quand il serait réveillé, s'il se réveillait un jour. Elle entra dans la chambre et Thea qui l'a remplacée se lève et l'enlace.

\- Bonjour ma belle comment vas-tu ?

\- Vu les circonstances, bien je dirais. Du changement ?

\- Aucun, pourtant selon le Docteur Carter depuis peu il montre des signes de réveil mais rien.

Felicity salut Thea et une fois seule avec Oliver, l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour mon amour, tu me manques tu sais ! Le médecin dit que tu montres des signes de réveil depuis peu mais tu es toujours inconscient. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir… Cela nous concerne tous les deux mais… Mais je veux que tu te réveilles pour te l'annoncer, sinon, cela ne sert à rien.

Felicity qui est assise sur le rebord du lit prend la main d'Oliver et là pose sur son ventre et là, un miracle se produit ! Oliver ouvre doucement les yeux, comme s'il avait senti qu'un petit être attendait son réveil.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oliver !

Felicity appuie sur la sonnette d'appels et peu après une infirmière entra. Elle eut à peine le temps de poser une question qu'elle vit le patient de la chambre 248 avec les yeux ouverts. Elle referma la porte et alla chercher le Docteur Carter. Oliver tourna la tête et fut heureux de voir la jeune femme près de lui.

\- Tu es là…

\- Bien sûr je… Je n'allais pas te laisser tomber alors que tu étais entre la vie et la mort !

Oliver poussa un léger soupir. Bien sûr, elle était là parce qu'il avait été gravement blessé uniquement. Á cette pensée son cœur se serra et il se dit à lui-même qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là. C'est à cet instant qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra.

\- Ah mon patient s'est enfin réveillé ! Et bien Monsieur Queen, on peut dire que vous savez faire peur à vos proches ! Mademoiselle Smoak, cela ne vous dérange pas de sortir s'il vous plaît, le temps que j'examine votre fiancé ?

Le mot fiancé frappa Oliver de plein fouet ! Il regarda Felicity et vit qu'elle souriait. Elle sortit de la chambre laissa Oliver au soin du Docteur.

\- On peut dire que vous avez fait une énorme frayeur à votre fiancée. Heureusement que vos amis et votre petite sœur étaient là pour la raisonner, sinon un lit aurait été ajouté dans votre chambre !

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

 _Mentant_ \- Pas vraiment non !

\- Votre ami, John Diggle m'a dit que vous vous étiez fait agresser par une arme blanche. Votre agresseur vous a fait une sacrée ouverture au ventre ! Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération et vous êtes restés dans le coma pendant un mois.

 _Surprit_ \- Un mois ! ?

\- Oui et durant ce mois, votre fiancée est restée auprès de vous de jour comme de nuit, mais vos amis l'ont relayé afin qu'elle puisse manger et dormir.

Oliver ne répondit pas mais était heureux de savoir que la femme de sa vie avait été inquiète pour lui. Durant un bon quart d'heure, le Médecin ausculta Oliver afin de voir si tout aller bien.

\- Bon tout à l'air en ordre, mais je préfère vous garder en observation encore quelque jour. Si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir en fin de semaine.

\- Merci Docteur.

Le Docteur Carter salua Oliver et fit savoir à Felicity qu'elle pouvait entrer. C'est timidement qu'elle entra dans la chambre.

\- J'ai appelé Thea pour lui dire que tu étais réveillé, elle va prévenir les autres.

\- Tu t'en vas ! ?

\- Non, sauf si tu le souhaites !

\- Reste… S'il te plaît !

Felicity lui sourit et elle s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- D'après le Docteur je suis en forme malgré que je sois resté un mois dans le coma. Je devrais sortir en fin de semaine si tout va bien.

\- C'est bien…

Oliver tenta de se redresser un peu plus mais émit un grognement de douleur. Immédiatement, Felicity se leva et vint près de lui.

\- Ne fais pas de geste brusque, tu as quand même été grièvement blessé !

\- Merci !

Felicity l'interrogea du regard

\- Merci d'être resté auprès de moi Felicity, même si… Même si on…

\- Oliver, quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi. C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état.

\- Non ne dis pas ça. Tu sais très bien que même en rampant je viendrais à ton secours.

\- Je sais oui mais… Mais je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger pour moi.

\- Ça a toujours été ainsi Felicity et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera.

Oliver vit que sa belle avait les larmes aux yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision.

\- J'ai cru te perdre Oliver !

Sur cette courte phrase, Felicity éclata en sanglot et se blottit contre le torse d'Oliver. Ce dernier referma ses mains dans son dos et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, humant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Chut… Alors ne pleure pas… Je suis là… Tout va bien…

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment tendrement enlacé profitant simplement d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Felicity s'écarte d'Oliver à regret.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Oliver.

Oliver eut peur tout d'un coup, il savait que quand il disait cela, c'était pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être ensemble à cause du fait qu'il soit Arrow, mais là il prit peur. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui dise pas qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir de te l'avoir caché mais…

Oliver sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, s'imaginant déjà le pire.

\- Avec tout ce qui sait passer, Darhk qui a enlevé William, notre séparation, Miss Folledingue, le faux mariage et maintenant Miss Abeille géante, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler.

Bien qu'il avait peur d'apprendre son pire cauchemar se réaliser, Oliver sourit aux surnoms que donner Felicity à Carrie et Brie.

\- Je…

N'en pouvant plus, Oliver prit les devants.

\- Écoute Felicity, je comprends. On est plus ensemble après tout, donc si tu as rencontré quelqu'un et que tu es heureuse je… Même si je t'aimerai toute ma vie, le fait que tu sois heureuse me suffit.

Felicity était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui balance cela ainsi. Elle vit que son visage affichait une expression des plus tristes encore pires que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui interprétait mal les choses.

\- Oliver, je ne pourrais jamais offrir mon cœur à un autre que toi. Et je ne suis pas le genre de fille à courir dans les bras du premier venu après une telle rupture.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Et ce n'est pas cela que je voulais te dire, alors déjà que ce n'est pas facile à dire, si tu pouvais me laisser finir, ça serait sympa !

Oliver ne répondit pas mais comprit une chose, qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie.

\- Ce que je voulais te dire Oliver c'est que… J'ai eu peur qu'il vive la même chose que j'ai vécue étant enfant… Grandir sans un père !

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux dire que… Que…

\- Oui Oliver je… Je suis enceinte et vue que je suis enceinte de quatre mois, c'est toi le père de mon bébé.

Oliver se sentit heureux mais en même temps ressentit de la peine car au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait foiré sa relation avec Felicity à cause d'un mensonge et il avait perdu sa confiance.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu accepterais que je le reconnaisse et que… Je le vois de temps en temps.

\- Oliver je… J'ai eu peur de te perdre, j'ai eu peur d'apprendre que mon bébé, le fruit de notre amour grandis sans connaître son père, ce mois a été le pire de toute ma vie. Même si j'ai souffert, quand tu as été affronté Ra's et que Merlyn nous a dit que tu étais mort, quand, après notre première nuit et quand j'ai dû te laisser dans ce lieu maudit, ce n'est rien comparé à la souffrance que j'ai ressentie durant ce mois. Quand le Docteur Carter nous a dit que tu étais dans un état critique et que tu étais tombé dans le coma, si je n'avais été enceinte je crois que… Je crois que je… Je…

\- Non ne dit pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça… T'imaginer que tu es morte est la pire des souffrances. Je t'aime et même si je n'aurai jamais dû te mentir à propos de William, je veux que tu sois heureuse, c'est mon seul souhait.

Felicity eu les larmes aux yeux, larmes que fit disparaître Oliver.

\- Je t'aime aussi… Je t'aime tellement Oliver !

Á cette déclaration, Oliver embrassa Felicity fougueusement et fut heureux de voir que celle qu'il aimait lui rendait son baiser avec autant de fougue. La langue d'Oliver explorer la bouche de Felicity comme s'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser et émit un léger grognement lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longuement quand Oliver s'écarta brusquement.

\- Felicity ! ?

Felicity fut surprise qu'il s'écarte ainsi d'elle aussi brusquement, ne comprenant pas.

\- Oliver ?

\- J'ai senti quelque chose venant de ton ventre, comme un léger coup.

Felicity eut les larmes aux yeux, car c'était la première fois que son bébé bouger. Elle posa alors sa main sur son ventre et le caressa. Voyant que Oliver la regarder faire, elle lui prit sa main et la mit à la place de la sienne.

\- C'est la première fois, il doit être heureux de savoir que son papa va bien.

 _S'adressa au ventre de Felicity_ \- Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, je vais prendre soin de toi et de ta maman _Levant les yeux et regarda son amour_ Enfin si tu veux bien de moi durant ta grossesse !

Felicity posa sa main sur celle d'Oliver qui était toujours sur son ventre.

\- Si tu me pardonnes Oliver et si tu veux toujours de moi je… Je voudrais que l'on recommence tous les deux. Enfin que l'on reprenne avant que Darhk ne te fasse savoir qu'il a enlevé William.

\- Je te pardonne mon amour et jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Ta réaction a été tout à fait normale, moi-même j'aurais peut-être mal réagit ! Si tu veux que je sois l'homme de ta vie, je le serais et je te jure que jamais plus je te mentirais. Pour toi qui es la femme de ma vie, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Je t'aime tellement Oliver !

\- Je t'aime tout autant mon amour !

Le couple s'embrassa tendrement, scellant à nouveau leur amour et heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble avec dans quelques moins un petit bout de chou à chouchouter.

Quatre ans plus tard

Oliver rentra chez lui assez tardivement. En effet, même s'il avait raccroché son costume de Green Arrow pour s'occuper de sa petite famille, de temps à autre, il donnait un coup de main à John, Thea et Roy qui était revenu afin de remplacer Laurel qui avait été tué par Merlyn. Nyssa et les quelques fidèles qui étaient restés avec elle, malgré la dissolution de la Ligue des Assassins le cherchaient toujours afin de lui faire payer ces crimes. Curtis quant à lui avait intégré lui aussi la Team mais pas en tant qu'IT Boy mais en tant que héros de part entière, il se faisait appeler Mister Terrific. Mais de temps en temps, il remplaçait Felicity quand cette dernière ne pouvait pas assurer, même à distance.

\- Papa, tu es rentré !

À peine rentré, Oliver attrapa la tornade qui venait de lui foncer dessus. Tommy faisait la fierté de ses parents, quand elle avait su qu'elle entendait un petit garçon, Felicity avait proposé ce prénom à Oliver qui les larmes aux yeux l'avait embrassé tendrement en la remerciant.

\- Tommy Robert Queen, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, je croyais que tu dormais !

\- Désolé maman, mais j'ai entendu papa et…

\- Tommy, il faut obéir à maman, d'autant plus que le stress n'est pas bon pour Maeve.

\- Oui je sais papa. Pardon maman.

 _Soupirant_ \- Avec ce regard-là c'est sûr que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu as le même regard que ton père après tout.

Tommy fit un sourire de coin style mauvais garçon, mais au regard de son père, il arrêta.

\- Aller au lit maintenant fiston.

\- D'accord.

Tommy embrassa ses parents et le ventre de sa mère avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre sa chambre.

Olive prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Parce que oui, quelques mois après la naissance de Tommy, le couple échangea enfin leurs vœux et s'unit pour la vie devant un petit comité qui réunissait uniquement leur ami, Sara, Nyssa, Ray et leur ami de Central City avaient fait le déplacement. Et il y a un peu plus de six mois, Oliver fut heureux d'apprendre que sa femme était de nouveau enceinte et cette fois il allait avoir une petite fille. Contrairement au prénom de leur fils, trouver un nom pour leur petite fille ne fut guère facile, mais un soir après avoir fait tendrement l'amour, Felicity avait proposé ce prénom à Oliver. Maeve Moira Queen était le nom complet de leur petite princesse qui allait naître dans environ trois mois.

\- Tu vas bien mon amour.

\- Toujours quand tu es là. Ça été ?

\- Oui aucun souci. Maeve va bien ?

\- Elle bouge beaucoup mais, ça va.

Oliver posa alors sa main sur le ventre de sa femme et le caressa doucement.

\- Maeve, mon bébé calme, toi, un peu, papa voudrait profiter un peu de maman.

Le bébé se calma peu de temps après et Oliver porta sa femme dans ses bras, afin de lui faire passer une nuit câline et de lui prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Bon, je sais la fin n'est pas terrible mais j'ai bien été obligé de boucler sinon, j'aurais pu continuer en faisant la sortie de l'hôpital d'Oliver, l'accouchement, le mariage… Bref cet OS aurait été encore plus long ^_^ déjà, il ne devait pas être aussi long, mais quand j'écris sur ces deux-là, difficile de faire court ^^.**

 **Donc voilà, désolé pour les fans de Laurel, mais je suis quasi certaine que c'est elle dans la tombe, même si ce n'est pas encore officiel, beaucoup d'indices le prouvent.**

 **Pour le prénom de la fille du couple, c'est très simple, en faisant un peu de ménage dans mon disque dur, j'ai retrouvé des photos et AMV tiré de la série "Les Aventures de Sinbad", série que j'adorais. Et j'ai toujours adoré le couple Maeve - Sinbad, ainsi que le prénom du personnage de l'actrice ^^.**

 **Concernant le numéro de chambre, vous avez deviné pourquoi j'ai pris le numéro 248 ? Pour les fans de Olicity c'est facile ^^**

 **Une fois encore, désolé, cet OS devait arriver dimanche, mais entre le week-end de Pâques et mes révisions d'Anglais car comme je l'ai dit dans ma "Note de l'auteur" pour ma fic sur le 3.07 et Mission Impossible, participant à la convention Arrow en Juin, je refais une remise à niveau d'Anglais.**

 **Voilà, voilà ! Á vos claviers pour Review Please**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


	2. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Suite à la reviews d'un Guest que j'ai effacé qui me disait limite que j'avais copiée sur l'OS de Amazing-Destiny, je tiens à dire que je ne copie en aucun cas sur aucuns auteurs de ce site !

La preuve, quand j'ai posté mon OS en deux parties faisant suite à l'épisode 4.10, Amazing-Destiny m'a demandé si elle pouvait poster le sien, car elle avait eu une idée similaire au mien, chose que j'ai acceptée.

Je suis contre le plagiat, j'ai eu moi-même assez de souci par le passé avec ces dossiers et fiche perso sur personnage interprété sur des forums RPG, pour ne pas être une personne qui copie sur les autres pour dire de sortir une fic.

Pour info, j'ai commencé à écrire l'OS en date du vendredi 25 Mars via mon iPhone, preuve sur demande si besoin vu que je l'ai toujours dans mes notes et j'ai créé mon document TextEdit le 26 Mars, preuve à l'appui, également.

Donc OK, Oliver est peut-être dans le coma et Felicity peut-être enceinte comme dans l'OS d'Amazing, mais la façon que cela arrive est totalement différent.

Donc les gens qui se permettent de dire que j'ai plagié quelqu'un, je leur demanderais à l'avenir de ne même pas prendre la peine de me mettre de Review car même si la liberté d'expression existe, je ne supporte pas que l'on m'incrimine d'une chose qui est fausse. Autre chose, je ne bâcle jamais un écrit pour passer à un autre…

* * *

J'utilise ce message pour te répondre **Jeanrote** ^_^

Merci pour ta Review et pour 248, c'est simple, c'est la date d'anniversaire de Stephen et d'Emily (8 Mai et 24 Juillet ^^).

Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas pour le Olicity, Stephen et les autres acteurs de la série (John, David, Paul…) ne voient pas la fin de Arrow, sans le Olicity et vrai ou pas, Laurel serait la personne dans la tombe. Après il semblerait qu'un Spin Off sur Black Canary soit en cours (info tombée hier, mais moi, je crois plus à un Poisson d'Avril) car beaucoup de rumeurs circulent à propos de Katie, après tout ce qui est dit sur Internet n'est pas toujours prouvé ^^.

Merci aux autres Guest pour leurs Reviews ^_^


End file.
